


trans rights

by Sketchy_Skittles



Category: Code Lyoko
Genre: Crack Fic, Multi, Trans rights, Transphobia, jeremie is trans fuck yall haters, poly lyoko warriors, shitpost, this is garbage fic, tho poly warriors is king
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25290226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketchy_Skittles/pseuds/Sketchy_Skittles
Summary: jeremy said fuck transphobes
Relationships: Jeremie Belpois/Odd Della Robbia/Yumi Ishiyama/Aelita Schaeffer/Ulrich Stern, xana/death
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	trans rights

**Author's Note:**

> 100% cannon

xana said "trans people suck lol"

then jeremie said "fuck u trans folks rule u smelly ass bicth"

then he punched xana and he exploded cause he was transphobic and sucked.

then all **five** lyoko warriors (cause fuck William) kissed cause poly rights.

the end~

**Author's Note:**

> trust me its real i wrote code lyoko myself with my own two hands


End file.
